los campeones de la hermandad
by david arturo farfan soto 1998
Summary: david farfar y 2 primos y su hermana mariela estaban conduciendo hacia la cía la cuidad de tacna asta cuando son sorprendidos por un portal azul que los transportan al bosque Everfree conducen hacia un castillo en ruinas y se encuentran y adentro se encuentran con objetos de otros universos toso esto ocurre la noche anterior a los eventos originales de mlp
1. prologo

Titulo del fic: los campeones de la hermandad

Prologo: el inicio de una aventura

(Chile sexta región comuna de san frenado fecha 1,1,2019 hora 10 am):David Farfán un joven de 20 años que tiene el peculiar y poco común síndrome de asperger sentía feliz No puedo creo lo después de varios años planificarlo podre ir a la ciudad fronteriza del Perú Tacna lo mejor de este viaje es que tengo a mi hermana mayor Mariela mi primo Sebastián y otro primo Arturo y lo mejor es que mi papa me prestara el furgón más nuevo con el tanque lleno cortesía de mi padre además de papel higiénico , gas licuado ,artículos de camping y artículos de limpieza y otros artículos misceláneos gracias papa Héctor Farfán responde con un abraso y un apretón de manos a su hijo más joven y le dice unas palabras con voz paternal david hijo mío me alegra ayudar a cumplir tu sueño de la infancia de viajar a Tacna y dejarte partir con la conciencia limpia sabiendo que a tus 20 años ya eres un hombre hecho y derecho confió que tu volverás sano y salvo de tu viaje y que el furgón que te preste para este viaje vuelva intacto y limpio como preste a ti hijo mientras se acercaba a su hijo para darle unas palabras de sabiduría y bendición la mama de david que curiosamente se llama como su hija le dijo a su hijo querido david hijo mío estoy a legre que puedas cumplí tu sueño de viajar a la ciudad de Tacna al principio cuando a un eras un niño pensé que estabas bromeando pero como ibas ahorrando pesos a seso por 8 años incluso trabajaste por el verano durante estos dos años y me dijiste cuando termine de pasar 4 medio que pásate con un 6 y buen puntaje en la pcu medí que mi hijo se avía convertido en un hombre de palabra solo te digo que tengas cuidado mucho y que estoy orgullosa de ser tu madre david con lágrimas en los ojos abraso con fuerza y levanto a su madre con su abrazo especial que le da a las personas que más el aprecia en su vida secándose las lágrimas con un pedazo de toallita de tela desechable bueno es hora de partir vamos hermana los dos se suben al furgón para una emocionante aventura fin de prologo


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 buscando y reunido a los primos para el inicio de un gran viaje (Chile sexta región en la comuna de san frenado fecha 1,1,2019 hora 10,45 am) después de conducir por un tiempo legamos a la casa de abuela seba esta espera do con sus maletas y respectivos suministros como frazadas, comida chatara, carpa y los metros de cable para el generador un poco grade Generador Gasolina Tavasc de potencia de 10000W y 230V , un kit Solar Onda Pura Casa Mediana de producir de unos 2000w y la gasolina necesaria para un mes de consumo de electricidad además un mini refrigerador , un micro ondas nuevo y otros electro domésticos de vital necesidad no si el primo seba estaba exagerando o pensaba a largo plazo bueno como dice el dicho acaballo regalado no se leve lo dientes afortunadamente compre un remolque para furgones de Tacna o razonable donde puse las cosas mas grande como el generador y otros artículos de gran Tacna o des pues fuimos a la casa de Arturo al menos el solo trajo lo básico sea la mochila la ca a de pescar y una radio apilas y un saco de dormir al fin estamos todos dije yo ya eran las 11 ,36 de la mañana se hace a tarde conduje as a la carretera use una app para girarme la app me descargue en el celu que condujera por la Ruta 5 esa era la rutas rapida de legada a Santiago de Chile región metropolitana de pues de unas horas legamos a Santiago ya eran las 1 de la tarde esta vamos en un barrio comercial estacionamos nos por unas 3 horas para turistear un poco y comer algo medianamente llenador para no tener problemas digestivos compre un baros Luco con una bebida Fanta los demás también fueron a vitrinear sus cocas para el viaje me quedan 2 horas y 25 minutos antes de volver al auto y partir me dirijo a una tienda de herramientas y diversos artículos de interés un kit de generación de electricidad artículos de supervivencia hermanitas y algunas armas blancas cuchillos ,machetes, sables, espadas y una jodida katana de un metro y 20 cn de largo y lo mas interesante era algo que nunca podría creer un water generator para casa y campamentos a hunos 160 mil pesos con todos los aditamentos eso incluida un bidón de 1000 litros me debate a si cómpralo no pensó porque a pesar de que tengo mas de 1000 pesos chilenos para gastos que a ahorrar para el viaje además que no bueno solo comprar por comprar pro yo pienso y me acuerdo que tengo además de pesos chilenos tengo unos 1500 dorares americanos as el dinero chileno Era para gastarse en Chile para comprar cosas que mejor saldrá más a cuenta comprar en Chile además tubo un presentimiento que en el futuro sería de gran utilidad mientras tanto seba y Arturo estaban comprado vídeo juegos para Xbox y PlayStation 4 , 2 reproductores portátil de DVD y tv todo les costó unos 200 mil pesos fue una buena inversión para este par el dinero no era un problemas habían trabajado y ahorrado durante varios a os para este viaje adema de que sirve tener dinero si no lo gastas mientras Mariela estaba con prado en un supermercado mayorista para ser mas específico el super 10 comprando provisiones para unos 3 meses eso es el tiempo que dijo david su hermano menor que este viaje iba a durar él le encargo que fuera la encargada de conseguir las provisiones básicas y las golosinas no le dio una lista especifica pero conocía los gustos de sus primos , los suyos y los de su hermano as que no ser a un problema comprar los suministros por su cuenta cuando todos volvieron al furgón y de jarro las cosas adentro de vehículo o en caso contrario en el remolque se tardaron unos 45 minutos extra de los planeado as que pagaron la tarifa y se largaron a su nuevo destino de parada la cuidad de Vallenar que estaba a unas 7 horas con 27 minutos posiblemente legar para más tardes ser más realistas posiblemente las 23 ,34 de la tarde dicho y hecho partieron inmediatamente a su destino la ciudad de Vallenar David y su familia tuvieron un viaje tranquilo se hicieron paradas para ir al baño llegaron no al alas 23,34 como david predijo sino que llegaron las 00,14 horas del siguiente d a durante unos minutos de vagar por la ciudad lograron hospedarse en un hotel de 3 estrellas arrendaron 2 habitaciones con dos camas para cada uno los hermanos fardan dijeron al mismo tiempo buenas noches fin del capítulo 1


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2 un día largo de viaje

(chile décimo quinta de región de atacama en la ciudad de Vallenar fecha 2,1,2019 hora 10:00) me desperté las 10 de la mañana mi hermana ya estaba despierta mi me trajo el desayuno yo dije que gracias y le di un beso en la mejilla me disponía a comer el desayuno que consentía en leche con chocolate milo y dos ayuyas que tenia jamón y queso que estaba calientito y tostadito que rico pensé yo después de unos 23 minutos de comer y ducharse me vestí con ropa ligera unos pantalones negros y polera de color café y chaqueta de cuero negro unos lentes oscuros salimos al auto y los primos nos estaban esperando de inmediato nos subimos al furgón y partimos a nuestro destino que era Iquique de pues de un viaje largo con paradas al baño legamos al siguiente día eran las 1:34 horas de siguiente día léganos a Iquique cansados por estar casi mas de 12 horas de viaje en auto nos alojamos a un hotel de 3 estrellas que era una mini casa por habitación tenía cuatro habitaciones separadas tenia una cocina y un habitación para comer y ver la tele que era un plasma de gran tamaño estaba cansado así que me puse el piyama y disponía a dormirme me levante desayune me valle y me poni la ropa de ayer hable con mi familia sobre este viaje como les va a todos dijeron que están bien les pregunte si querían salir a ver la ciudad o viajamos directamente a Tacna dijeron que querían in directamente para no retáramos los le propuse que podríamos hacer una parada en Arica para compra unos soles y cosas de importación dijeron que si después de conducir un largo rato legamos a rica eran las 17 :34 del día nos estacionamos en el centro de la cuidad yo fui medito a una casa cambio compre unos 500 soles que me costaron unos 226 pesos los guarde en mi banano en mi billetera mientras tanto Mariela estaba comprado dulces tradicionales del norte de chile que afortunadamente estaban envueltos para no tener problemas con la aduana seba y Arturo estaban comiendo empanadas y bebiendo unos jugos naturales seba dijo a su primo y su hermano Arturo le dijo con gran entusiasmo puta que buena comida Arturo dijo conchatumare que esta rica la _**Weá**_ __me encanta viajar en auto y conocer lugares nuevos e hizo brindis con el seba por otro lado david fue a una tienda que venden productos de primera calidad de importación chocolate amargo 100 cacao ecuatoriano 100 kilos a unos 145 pesos compré 200 kilos con estos gastos me quedaban unos 967 pesos los iba que poner en el congelador rápido toe un taxi y me dirigí Asia el congelador que estaba en el remolque que afortunadamente no solo Hera espacioso sino que yo le puse un sistema de energía que con sentía en unas 2 baterías y unos 6 paneles solares y unas luces con un medidor de corriente y un trasformador fue buna idea cundo lo compré esta gran caja de contenedor de carga tuve que cortarlo y reducirlo de los 12 metros de largo a unos 8 metros el resto de la caja la vendió a unos 500 pesos cero con lave y se fue a comer pescado frito con papas fritas y fideos con jugo de mango coco con leche condesada Mariela estaba comprado ropa , juego de mesa ya que se dio cuenta que ni a su hermano ni a sus primos se acordaron los pavos que eran ella tenía que acordase de hacer las compras no le molestaba sino que real mente a veces david , Arturo y Sebastián eran un poco olvidados ella fue a comer a una pizzería llamada el cusco mientras tanto estaba en la calle pensado sobre que en unas horas pondrá conocer a la cuidad de Tacna fue a una librería para compra libros de todo tipos manuales de construcción y arquitectura libros de literatura libros de todas las ciencias y enciclopedias ilustradas caja que contenía una colección de comic de dc y Marvel en español a 150 pesos tenia los mejores tomos y clásicos de comic no lo pensé un minuto y lo compré me quedan unos 789 pesos en estaba una caja con todo lo que necesita y que estaba buscando y estaba a 70 pesos el vendedor Melo dejo a 45 pesos en otra caja contenía magas completos a color y en español a 150 pesos a hora me quedaban hunos 639 Sali de la librería y llame a los de mas con mi celular para irnos ya eran las 20:45 salimos sin prisa durante unos mitos legamos a la aduana tardamos hunas dos horas en el chequeo de rutina eran hora de partí al nuestro destino la cuidad de Tacna fin del capitulo 2 nota de autor cundo me refiero a pesos estoy ablando de mil pesos chilenos para horrar tiempo de escritura


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 en el castillo misterioso

Mariela y david estaba en el castillo para ser mas especifico en el 2 o tercer piso subieron tantos escalones que no sabían en que piso estaba el lugar era amplio estaba lleno de libros des pues de pensarlo un rato se dieron cuenta que estaban en la biblioteca del castillo además de libros avía carones de porcelana encontraron velas por todos lados y las encendieron con unos fósforos encontraron un cofre lleno de monedas de oro Mariela dijo estas son monedas de oro cada una pesa un poco las contaron y eran unas 200 monedas david las examinó con cuidado y des pues de mírala por un tiempo se dio cuenta son bis ecuestres estamos en ecuestria en el universo de mlp david dijo con una vos alta Mariela pregunto estas seguro david respondió lo estoy todo calza a la perfección el portal , el bosque , el castillo todo me parecía tan familiar y que hacemos a hora dijo Mariela sacando a david de su tren de pensamiento david respondido lo mejor es que avisemos a Arturo y a Seva dentro de dos horas se reúna en el auto Mariela dijo y por que no a hora david respondido por que se están divirtiendo en este momento posiblemente estén buscando un tesoro o armas y armaduras encantadas como en esos videojuegos que buscas tesoros armas equipamiento especial david respondió afirmativamente que los dos estén pasando un buen rato en su propia a ventura mientras tanto en la cámara real de tesoros de la corona Arturo y Seva no le daban crédito a lo que veían sus ojos montaña de tesoros joyas ,monedas de oro, cofres llenos de tesoros , vasijas y vacos hechos de oro y plata con incrustaciones de joyas , armaduras de hierro ,plata y oro pero lo raro es que su diseño era de unos ponis en mes de personas espadas , hachas de batalla , lanzas, masas y otros tipos de armas pero lo que encontrón mas peculiar era la armadura que parecía ligeramente familiar y era la única que tenía un diseño humano era Hera de color rojo y dorado y con un circulo en su pecho que emitía una luz de color azul Arturo peso y dijo es la armadura de iron man la Mark 2 Arturo dijo jarvis estas funcionado la armadura se encendió y respondido afirmativo desconocido me llamo Arturo y mi primo que esta alado se llama Sebastián jarvis pregunto cómo savias mi nombre Arturo respondido es una larga historia así Arturo le conto todo lo que savia del ucm y de suscitación actual a jarvis él dijo eso es raro y difícil de procesar incluso para una ia como el jarvis dijo y si te acompaño en tu viaje si lo hago es más probable que yo pueda ir a casa además ahora que estoy dentro de la armadura de señor estar pueda dar asistencia y protección en este nuevo mundo Arturo dijo seso significa que podre meterme dentro de la armadura de iron man jarvis respondió creo que lo mejor es que esa opción este reservado para situaciones de vida o muerte para Arturo eso significaba que era una talvez Seva dijo sigamos explorando a ver que más encontramos caminaron por un tiempo por la cámara real de tesoros Seva encontró un extraño brazalete en un lado decía pitboy Mark 4 vaultec industris selo puso en el brazo izquierdo en un instante se encendió y mostro un dibujo de un dibujo animado que decía valut boy estado 100 por ciento de la salud y otros datos Seva miro un momento y se dio cuenta que avía un cofre que no tenía será dura y lo abrió encontró una nota y decía lo siguiente hola tú que encontraste mi baúl de objetos de primera importancia o kit de principiante como loqueras llamar encontraras armas, munición , medicamentos y drogas también revista que te enseñaran lo básico de uso y mantención de las armas también algunos núcleos de fusión y un manual de como usar serbo armaduras y como mantenerlas una cosa los núcleos de fusión no crecen en los arboles así que dale un buen uso una cosa mas dentro de este castillo puse todo tipo de armas , munición , suministros médicos y otras sorpresas que espero que te animes a mimes a explóralo te desea la mejor suerte en tu viaje el trotamundos solitario


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 nuevos descubrimientos

David y Mariela estaban en la biblioteca buscando cualquier objeto de valor o interés cuando Mariela nueve por accidente un libro de un estante y de repente se mueve mostrando un pasadizo secreto que levan a una escaleras Mariela dijo a david encontré algo que te gustara david siguió a Mariela a pasadizo secreto subieron por el las interminables escaleras en espiral asta que encontraron una puerta con un dibujo pintado de unas estrellas con un espiral o remolino david en sus pensamientos este el cuarto secreto de star swirl el barbado que abra en su interior vieron un cuarto algo estrecho claro este cuarto fue creado para ser usado por ponys detal manera que dos seres humanos de estatura promedio fuera algo estrecho el lugar estaba desordenado y sucio con telarañas por doquier bueno esto es normal para un lugar abandonado 1000 años peso david estaba una cama tamaño pony y muebles de dimensiones parecidas a la cama había libros desordenados en un escritorio con tita y pluma y una especie de diario david miro el diario al principio no podría leer nada por que para el eran solo líneas y garabatos sin sentido pero de repente como si fuera arte de magia las líneas sin sentido empezaron a con vértice en palabras tangibles y decía diario de star swirl el barbado y con una avenencia privado no leer david haciendo caso omiso a la clara advertencia empezó a leer el diario querido diario hoy fue un día fascínate después de explorar el bosque siempre libre encontré un objeto que cayó del cielo sospecho que este objeto estará relacionado a la luvia de estrellas de la noche pasada el objeto dejo un enorme cráter pesaba quera un simple meteorito pero este objeto esta echo de metal al Aser carme y usar un hechizo de análisis para identificar los materiales de que están hechos encontré conciencia con metales que existen en equetria y otros que no logro identificar posiblemente aleaciones que ni lo mejores herreros del reino pueden forjar lo digo porque deben ser lo suficiente mente resistente para soportar las altas temperaturas que ocurren cuando un objeto reingresa a la atmosfera de un planeta el calor que se genera derretiría a la mayoría de los metales que en hoy disponemos en la actualidad para los herreros es casi imposible crear estos tipos de metales incluso usando metales encantados como hierro de dragón no durarían el suficiente tiempo para permanecer intacto por tanto tiempo y menos sobrevivir a la caída sospecho que este objeto es sin ni guna duda de origen estate reste el objeto es de forma esférica la esfera esta formada por placas unida a la otra como un armadillo lo guarde en mis alforjas también encontré dos objetos un tanto peculiares estaba caminado en el bosque hasta que me encontré en una cueva que no avía explorado con anterior mente la cueva era estrecha y no estaba iluminada tuve que usar mi cuerna para poder ver después me encontré con un extraño cobre estaba polvoriento y lleno de telarañas usando un hechizo de llave mágica logre encontrar un gran libro una peculiar barita y un cristal que embonaba con la barita si mis estudios de magia arcana y objetos arcanos y reliquias antiguas me decían algo es que esta barita no era un simpe accesorio de belleza que una potra malcriada usaría para presumir a sus amigas no esté objeto era mas que eso usando un poderoso hechizo de tele trasportación leve mi botín a mis cuartos privados david cero el diario a si que la barita mágica y el omnitrix los encontró star swirl el barbado un esto es interesante david se encontró con dos cofre que sobresalían en el cuarto pesaba david uno tiene la varita mágica y el otro el omnitrix abrió un cofre y encontró la esfera de metal y se abrió y mostro el omnitrix el rejo se pego en la muñeca izquierda Mariela dijo eso es extraño se dispuso a abrí el otro cofre para ver que encontraba y encontró una varita con diseño infantil la empuñadura tenía un corazón en la punta además el color principal era rosado la forma estaba constituida por un círculo rodeado por un para de alas una corana en la punta y un adorno de una mariposa y una estrella de cinco puntas compuesta por un cristal de color amarillo la estrella encada punta tenia diminutos corazones de color rosado parecía un juguete que comprarías en local de chinos además de la varita estaba un gran libro posiblemente el libro mas grade que se allá visto jamás lo ojeo pero estaba en la mayoría de paginas en unas leguas extrañas y el resto que si podría distinguir estaba en inglés trato de leer una pagina que estaba en inglés y decía lo síguete como usar el hechizo levitato primer paso ponga la barita en dirección al objeto que se quiere levitar segundo paso enfoque su mente y piense en enviar energía mágica a la varita tercer y ultimo paso diga en vos alta levitato Mariela izo todos los pasos que decía el libro i apunto una almohada y un ínstate una aura azul apareció y levito la almohada david mira va su nuevo rejo en su muñeca y presiono unos de los botones apareció un icono que parecería la silueta de fantasmático y presiono el dial hacia bajo y de repente un destello verde apareció y david se convertido en fantasmático Mariela grito del susto al ver a la criatura espectral que apareció de la nada la criatura con vos algo espectral dijo cálmate hermana dijo el fantasma soy yo david Mariela titubeando dijo eres tu david quete paso nada malo contesto apretó el dial y volvió a su forma verdadera Mariela le dio una cachetada y le dijo no vuelvas a asúntame de esa manera david se disculpó por el susto que le dio a su hermana los dos hablaron y dijeron así que esta es una auténtica varita mágica david dijo y esto es el omnitrix guau a vos dijeron al unísono david dijo tú puedes usar magia con esa varita si dijo Mariela pude levitar una almohada Mariela lanzó el hechizo levitato y levito la almohada david dijo ya pasado un largo tiempo será mejor que llame a seba y Arturo saco su comunicador llamo seba a david me copias si te copio puedes ir a la puerta principal del castillo donde nos separamos nos vamos a juntar allí si me copias seba respondió que si lo escucho fuerte y claro y que pronto llegaría allí después de unos minutos los cuatro estaban donde mansearon y hablaron seba dijo así que estamos en esta tierra mágica llamada equestria o como se llame y encontramos estos fascinantes objetos sacado de diferentes universos de la ficción y no tenemos forma de volver a casa david objeto técnicamente si y no para volver a casa hay varias maneras por ejemplo si pudiera transformar en alíen x podría crear un portal a casa pero no tengo aun des desblocado ese alíen siempre podríamos pedir aluda las princesas celestia y luna y con su magia y conocimiento y experiencia podrían usar un hechizo que pueda mandamos a casa el problema es que siempre pueden demorase mucho tiempo y en caso más extremos no tenga forma de ayudarnos otras opciones seria el portal espejo o la tardis pero esas dos opciones tiene sus inconvenientes Mariela dijo y si usará mi varita tú me dijiste que en el libro existía muchos hechizos quizás alguno funcione podría funcionar dijo Arturo seba dijo no se ustedes pero yo tengo sueño bostezando david dijo saquemos las carpas y los sacos de dormir predamos una fogata acaparemos justo aquí


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 hermandad, amistad y armonía

(Equetria bosque siempre libre Castillo de las dos hermanas 4,1,2019 hora 08:33an) david encendía un fuego Mariela y seba estaban creando pan Arturo estaba conversando son jarvis dijo que al reactor de arco le duraría en agotarse a la velocidad actual en modo a orador de energía unos 12 meses más para recargar el reactor de arco solo debe cambiar la vara de paladio que está casi agotada Arturo pregunto es posible cambiarla jarvis dijo dentro de la armadura hay alrededor de 10 varas de paladio Arturo dijo puedes cambiarla la vara actual por una de las nuevas jarvis dijo si pero el proceso de cambio es mejor hacerlo de forma manual Arturo dijo que dejo hacer jarvis dijo cuando abra la armadura tienes que sacar con cuidado unas de las varas que están en el pecho y luego retirar la vara que está en el reactor pero antes de eso en necesario apagar el reactor porque el calor puede quemarte la mano Arturo izo lo que le dijeron y cambio la varas de paladio Seva hablo y dijo y entonces que hacemos a hora david referenciaba y se preguntaba el curso de acción lo primero es bueno saber que habilidades o poderes ganamos a explorar el castillo david comenzó y dijo lo tengo el omnitrix con sus aliens 10 originales y el tiempo limite es de 10 minutos y tarda en 5 minutos en poder usarlo de nuevo Mariela siguió y dijo yo puedo usar magia gracia a esta varita actual mente solo se usar este hechizo levitato uso su barita y una bolsa de papas fritas levito Arturo dijo yo tengo la armadura de iron man y con ella puedo volar y lanzar lalos repusores y este unirayo Seva hablo y dijo yo tengo este pitboy que puedo ralentizar el tiempo cuando uso el modo vast que además me permite ver con porcentaje numérico cuanto es la posibilidad de atinarle un golpe a un objetivo si uso un tipo de arma diferente la cantidad de tiros varia de uno a cuatro o mas incluso si uso una armas cuerpo a cuerpo también el pitboy me dice mi estado de salud tiene una radio integrada un medidor de radiación también mi inventario david dijo yo y Arturo vamos a hacer un inventario de lo que tenemos como provisiones ,artículos de aseo y materiales de construcción Mariela dijo yo boy a ver el libro de hechizos Seva hablo y dio boy a explorar el resto del castillo david y Arturo estaban en el auto david hablo y dijo bueno la comida en latada , instantánea, congelada y miscelánea nos debe durar d meses el combustible puede duramos unos 2 semanas silo usamos para conducir continuamente o un mes silo usamos para generar energía Arturo dijo y si pudiera crear un reactor de arco no tendíamos que gastar el finito combustible buena idea pero no tenemos los planos ni las instrucciones para crear el reactor de arco Arturo dijo bueno eso pude resolverlo si hablamos con jarvis bueno puedes buscarlo dijo david mientras tanto Mariela echaba un vistazo al libro de hechizos encontró un hechizo llamado mega golpe narval la descripción de hechizo decía que era un hechizo ofensivo y que su daño era mediano las instrucciones de cian que uno debe concentra energía mágica en la varita y decir el voz alta el hechizo Mariela dijo mega golpe Marval en un dos por tres aparecieron de un choro de agua de la varita un montos de pequeños narvales Mariela quedo sorprendida y dijo me encanta la magia mientas tanto Seva estaba en búsqueda de más objetos importantes como oro , joyas , armas y munición etc. Hasta el momento encontró nos 200 bis y un Rubí y un zafiro una amatista y una perla junto a un cuarzo rosa un lapis lazuri un peridoto un Jasper un diamante azul un diamante amarrillo un gran diamante blanco y un pequeño diamante rosa no se pero estas gemas me parecen familiares recorrió el castillo cundo encontró una armadura lo peculiar es que era de diseño una saco su pip boy y escaneo la armadura decía servo armadura modelo t 45 b el pip boy me indica las intrusiones de uso para usarla tengo que conseguir un núcleo de fusión sino mal recuerdo creo que en el cofre tenia como 10 de ello cogeré 1 de ello después de un momento Seva trae el núcleo de fusión lo pone en la ranura y gira el seguro la servo armadura se abre y Seva entra en la armadura y se sierra gua es hermosa la vista parece que la armadura esta comentada al pip boy ya que puedo acceder al inventario boy aprobarla Seva empieza a probar la fuerza y seda cuenta que con la armadura es 10 veces mas fuerte pero menos ágil y posible mente mucho mas resistente a cualquier tipo de impacto como de una bala o incluso al calor o el frio pero fijándome en un desafortunado detalle los núcleos de fusión solo duran de alrededor de una hora como mucho no tengo idea donde puedan a ver más será mejor que salga de esta armadura Seva salió de armadura bueno iré a buscar más tesoros Arturo y david estaban en el auto david hablo bueno lo ultimo seria buscar un camino a pony ville david logro encontrar un camino de tierra y caminaron por un tiempo y cuando estaban por llegar al pueblo david freno a Arturo y le dijo que espere un momento david acerco su muñeca para acceder al omnitrix busco a fantasmático y se trasformo en un destello verde david se avía cometido en fantasmático david se izó invisible moviéndose hacia delante cuando holló unas voces pero crepúsculo no seria mejor comer primero con la familia apple no espiga a un nos falta para la celebración del levantadito del sol pero la princesa celestia te dijo que hicieras amigos no tengo tiempo para amistades sobre todo por la posible legada de luna de pesadilla david pesando bueno parece que estamos en el primer capítulo debo irme y contarles a los demás david volvió con Arturo y se des transformo y volvieron al castillo david y Arturo se reunieron con Seva y Mariela david hablo tengo noticias los demás preguntaron que clase de noticias tienes de cubrí en que momento de la historia nos encontramos estamos al inicio en el primer capitulo en esta noche aparecerá luna de pesadilla y debemos estar preparados para su llegada debemos tenerle una trampa para demórala y retrásala para que crepúsculo y sus amigas puedan descubrir los elementos de la armonía y poder detenerla como lo aremos pregunto Mariela lo primero es que debemos estar ocultos y sorprenderla después atacarla de sorpresa y demórala el tiempo suficiente y cuando las amigas de crepúsculo Allan podido descubrí y usar los elementos de la armonía nos apartamos de ella sugiero que tu Arturo junto a Seva usen sus armaduras en la batalla y la retenga mientras yo y Mariela le atacamos con todo lo que tengamos además Seva solo usa armas de energía y no le dispares a ningún órgano vital ni tampoco a su cuerno ni a sus alas entendido dijo Seva Mariela sigue entrenado tus hechizos tienes todo el día hasta que se pone el sol Seva deberías ver si ya subiste de nivel Seva miro su pip boy si se dio cuenta que había subido de nivel al nivel 3 miro que tipos de perks tenía a elisión Seva elegio 3 perks dureza , Vigilancia y Vitalidad al caer la noche los 4 humanos estaban ocultos adentro del castillo Seva estaba como un francotirador con su mosquete laser cargado con cuatro cargas de células de micro fusión y también triaba cargado su rifle láser y estaba adentro de su serbo armadura concretamente cargada al 100 en otra posición estaba Arturo oculto y listo para la acción con su armadura de iron man esperado la señal mientras david miraba el omnitrix buscado el alien indicado para esta situación en otro lado Mariela estaba en posición de combate esperado el momento indicado y memorizado los hechizos que había practicado en ese momento luna de pesadilla había aparecido y detrás de ella los futuros elementos de la armonía david dijo por el comunicador esperen a mi señal luna de pesadilla estaba por atacar a los futuros elementos de armonía cuando un disparo de color rojo impacto en la legua y Lugo otro disparo de color azul la golpeo y un poderoso hechizo Golpe Narval y una bola de fuego las 6 pony no tenían idea quienes eran sus sabedores cuando luna de pesadilla hablo mostraste rufianes quienes seas vosotros por atacarme pagaran cuando encendía su cuerno y 4 de conocidos aparecieron 2 con extrañas armaduras una joven con una avarita y ser hecho de roca y fuego rugió luna de pesadilla ustedes pagaran y lanzo un poderoso hechizo y Mariela improviso un hechizo mega burbuja defensiva el hechizo protector no duro mucho y se rompió seba recargaba sus armas Arturo disparo sus rallos repusores luna de pesadilla contrataco con otro hechizo david convertido en fuego apoyo a Arturo y lazo una llamarada de fuego Mariela creando o trabes un hechizo de improvisación rallo de arcoíris haciendo que luna de pesadilla retroceda ustedes insolentes se ha repetirán de atacarme sufrirán las consecuencia de sus actos y en peso a carga su cuerno con un hechizo de color negro Mariela creo un hechizo escudo protector de arcoíris un gigantesco escudo hecho de arcoíris que logro resistir el hechizo en ese momento david se des transformo y se oculto en un pilar aprovechando la conmoción del momento durante 5 minutos Arturo, seba y Mariela estaban por su cuenta por otro lado las 6 ponys estaban buscando los elementos de armonía cuando encontraron 5 orbes de piedra aquí solo hay 5 y el 6 se preguntaron las 6 ponys david hablo por su comunicador y dijo Durante los siguientes 5 minutos están por su cuenta losiento mitras pasaban los 5 minutos luna de pesadilla de dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo la estaban distrayendo para que esas 6 ponys obtuvieran los elementos de armonía para así apresarla en la luna o través no lo permitirá pero ya Hera tarde las ponys estaban por usar los elementos de armonía ella estaba por esquivar el rallo de arcoíris pero sus patas delanteras junto la traseras estaban pegadas a un cristal azul marino era david convertido en diamante y luna de pesadilla recibió de lleno el ataque y volvió a ser luna menos grane y temible y más pequeña y frágil y un instante apareció en un flash la princesa celestia y crepúsculo le dijo dijiste que solo eran leyendas yo dije que hicieras amigos y parece que 4 héroes aparecieron en tu ayuda tú los enviaste celestia no mi aluna porque no le preguntamos en ese monto crepúsculo se acerco y les pregunto qui eran y como se llamaban david volviendo a su verdadera forma se acercó y le dijo me llamo david pero cuando estoy en la acción me podrías llamar el cambia formas hola me llamo Mariela y cuando es el momento de pelar me podrás llamar chica mágica hola que tal me llamo Sebastián per todos me conocen por el nombre de Seva pero cuando el hora de pelar me puedes llamar el sobreviviente del fin del mundo por ultimo yo me llamo Arturo el caballero de hierro y los cuatro somos los capeones de la hermandad suena bien dijo Seva entonces ustedes cuatro nos ayudaron como Sa vieron es difícil explicarte pero te lo diré estábamos de viaje hacia la ciudad de Tacna cuando un portal apareció y nos trasporto a un bosque tardanos un rato y llegamos a este castillo lo exploramos y nos separamos en dos grupos yo y mi hermana Mariela estuvimos en la biblioteca y en contamos una habitación donde avía 2 cofres donde encontramos la barita mágica el libro de hechizo y mismísimo omnitrix mi primo Seva y Arturo estaban explorando el tesoro real a ver si pillaban algo bueno y encontrando la mack 2 y un pip boy

mack 4 y algunas armas y municiones después de un rato medí cuenta de pues de leer unos libros medí cuenta que estamos en equestria se preguntaran como sé que estábamos en equestria esto puede ser chaquete y difícil de creer pero en mi hogar que se llama la tierra para ser mas especifico chile en el mundo entero se puede ver un espectáculo llamado mi pequeño pony la magia de la amistad todo lo que hoy te pasado desde que supiste de la profecía asta hora la gente de la tierra pieza que solo una caricatura si supieran que en un lugar es real tampoco lo criarían tu crepúsculo junto a tus nuevas amigas le espera muchas aventuras pero peligros villanos muy peligros y estaremos como su respaldo alguna pregunta crepúsculo estaba dudando si créele a este extraño sujeto rainbow dash estaba dudosa de creerles a estos monos sin pelo pero decidido estar tranquila entonces solo cuando luna de pesadilla llego a el catillo de las dos hermanas decidieron actuar esquicillo applejack si lo siento mucho dijo david si lográramos noquearla no solucionaba nada además era imperativo que consiguiera los elementos de armonía ´para las futuras batallas por eso y otros fatores decidimos no intervenir con la historia en su lugar nos aseguramos que todo valla como debió haber ocurrido ósea ustedes usado los elementos de armonía contra luna de pesadilla es por eso que solo nos limitamos a detenerla y demórala a ella por cierto princesa celestia ay dos cosas que necesitamos si no es tanta molestia pedirle la princesa celestia dijo dígame cuál es su petición bueno es que en este castillo encontramos estos objetos que nos sirvió en la batalla y si mi suposiciones están en lo cierto podían haber más objetos que no son de este mundo y además necesitamos una casa sino es tanta molestia nos entregaría las escrituras del catillo y la potestad de reclamar los tesoros que encontremos y quedarnos con ellos a cambio agregaremos y mejoraremos este castillo y protegeremos equetria junto a los elementos de la armonía y los segundo es que mañana por la mañana usted junto lo elementos de la armonía nos presentaran a nosotros de nuestra existencia la princesa celestia reflexiono por un minuto y dijo aceto tu petición mañana los presentare al público y traeré al notario real para la trasferencia de tierras y pales necesario para que tengas el castillo en un flas segador la princesa celestia y la princesa luna se fueron bueno nos vemos mañana adiós a todos los elementos de armonía se fueron Asus hogares huf estuvo cerca pese que sería más difícil la misión fue un éxito y logramos quedarnos con nuestros objetos y armas y por si fuera poco nos dieron el castillo Seva feliz dijo y todo el oro joyas y tesoros son nuestros somos ricos claro si logramos volver a casa david se preguntó que otros objetos o armas abría en este castillo pero esa pregunta seria repuesta en otra ocasión era hora de dormir montaron rápido sus tiendas de campaña y sus sacos de dormir y conciliaron el sueño


End file.
